Jacob Coad Meets The Powerpuff Girls
by JacobDS Stories
Summary: This is the story of a boy who moved to Townsville and teamed up with the Powerpuff Girls. Jacob Coad was a dreamer. He dreamed of one day becoming a superhero. Cover Art by Jimmy Campbell, AKA LDEJRuff
1. Moving to a New House

**Chapter 1: Moving to A New House**

It was a fine morning in the city of San Angelo, Texas. The air was crisp and there was not a cloud in the sky. I was just packing for my family's moving trip when I heard on the television…  
"The Powerpuff Girls have defeated Mojo Jojo once again!" the anchorman said, "What would we do without them?"

I chuckled, "That Mojo Jojo. When will he learn?" I had just packed the last pair of pants, then I heard…

"Jacob! Come on, we gotta get on the road!" my brother, Jackson shouted.

"Coming!" I called back. I zipped the last bag, then placed my suitcases of clothes in the back of my dad's new Honda then took my seat next to my brother. We were ready to go to our new home.

After we drove out of town, Jackson asked me, "Where do you think our new home will be? I bet it's going to be in San Antonio!"

"I bet it's going to be in Dallas," I replied. We talked all the trip about where we were going to live, now that we have moved out of San Angelo. Our dad wanted to move out of town for some bigger job opportunities. I myself could only think that we were going to live at a big city. About two hours into the trip, I fell asleep.

Soon enough, as I fell into silent slumber, I started to dream. I was dreaming that I was fighting alongside the Powerpuff Girls. I was helping them defeat such villains like HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys and, of course, Mojo Jojo. I felt like helping a team of superheroes, let alone be one would be awesome. Next to being a voice actor and a ghost hunter, being a superhero would one of the things in my life that would complete it.

Then, I was shaken, hearing Jackson say, "Jacob! Wake up! I think our new home is here."

I woke up, wondering what this town we were gonna live in was, then when I opened my eyes, I saw it. This town looks familiar, I thought. I think I saw this town on the news. Is this Townsville?

I couldn't believe it myself. My brother and I are going to live in Townsville, the home of the Powerpuff Girls. The town was big. There were skyscrapers as far as the eye could see. Like in San Angelo, there was not a cloud in the sky. I saw who could be the Mayor of Townsville who yet again is have problems with his jar of pickles. This guy really needs to know that that the lid for a jar of pickles is really not that big of a deal.

Finally, we reached our new house. It looked impressive for a house in suburbia. I thought to myself, I think I may like this new house. Jackson and I grabbed our bags of clothes, got our clothes folded and hanged up and we helped Dad set up our bunk bed. I also helped Dad hook up our video game consoles. Because I had so many I decided to make to where I can plug in one system at a time. I organized my video games and my movies in alphabetical order from A to Z.

By the time the room was all set up, it was already time for bed. I got a shower, put on my pajamas and got into the bottom bunk.

"Night, Jackson," I said to my brother, and I gently fell asleep.


	2. A New Day

**Chapter 2: A New Day in Townsville**

It was Monday morning in the City of Townsville, my first morning, in fact; I was feeling like a new person, ready to take on the world! The air was crisp and the overall day was as warm as a blanket. I woke up my brother. "Time to get going, little dude," I said to him. Jackson and I made ourselves some breakfast, brushed our teeth and got some clothes on. "All set, Jackson?" I asked my brother.  
"All set, Jacob," Jackson replied.

It was 6:40 by the time I got all set up. I decided to leave early and walk to my new school, Townsville High. Townsville High was a cool school to go to. Just like when I was at school back at home, I was a hit with both teachers and students. "That Jacob is a nice guy," I heard a student say. The teachers are a nice bunch. Some can be a bit strict but overall, they were good teachers. Nice, but straight to the point.

Then at 3:30 PM, the last bell rang. "Time to get home," I said to myself. I strapped my backpack to my shoulders and strided on my way home. I was starting to enjoy my new life in the City of Townsville.

About a fourth of the journey home I heard a big roar. I stopped walking, wondering what that noise was. I looked to my left and saw a giant three-headed monster like that of King Ghidorah. I was astonished. "Must be a level 3 Kaiju," I said to myself. The monster was headed my way, stomping everything in it's way. I was so astonished, in fact, that I actually passed out! The last things I remember seeing during that very moment were the monster trying to stomp me and three bright beams of pink, light blue and light green flying to the right of me, and then...blackout.


	3. Meeting the Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Powerpuff Girls**

By the time I finally came to consciousness, my head was hurting. I was lying on the sidewalk, like a panda in a desert.

"Look! He's waking up!" I heard a voice say. The voice sounded familiar.

"Are you okay, sir?" another voice said. That one sounded familiar, too. I was starting to find out what the voices were.

"Don't worry, sir," said yet another voice, "we whooped that monster's butt like nobody's business."

I opened my eyes to see three little girls in dresses with a black stripe on each one of them. They matched the color of their big, owl-like eyes and also wore long socks and Mary Jane shoes. One wore a ponytail with a bow, another had pigtails, and the third had a bob haircut. "The Powerpuff Girls?" I exclaimed, "Wow, it's not every day that you are saved from a Kaiju by the Powerpuff Girls themselves."

"Kaiju? What's that?" the blonde girl in the light blue dress asked. She had a confused look in her eye.

"Oh, that? That's the Japanese term for 'giant monster'", I explained, "Thanks for asking...Bubbles."

The girl in blue then bore a surprised look, for I happened to say her name."What? How do you know my name?" she asked.

"We haven't seen you in these parts," the red-haired girl in the pink dress wearing a red bow added. She bore a most inquisitive look.

"I know your name, because I watch you guys on the news," I explained. "My family and I most recently moved to this town. I never thought I'd meet you little ones here." I pointed to the girl in the pink dress. "You, you're the leader of the group. You're also 'The Smart One' as some call you. You can be a little strict but you always get the job done. Keep it up...Blossom."

Blossom beamed, then I pointed to Bubbles. "You, Bubbles, people call you 'The Cute One', but to me, you're not _just_ that. To me, you're 'The Funny One' because you always give me a good laugh."

Bubbles chuckled, then I pointed to the black-haired girl in the light green dress. "You, you're my personal favorite of the group. People call you 'The Tough One' and after hearing that and seeing you in action, I gotta say, that title is perfect for you, and that's why you're my favorite...Buttercup."

Buttercup, infatuated by my kind words, proceeded to give me a hug.

"Aw, gee," I said, wrapping my arms around Buttercup.

Blossom then proceeded to ask, "Excuse me, sir, but may we ask your name? We need to know since you're a new citizen to the City of Townsville."

"Oh! Forgive me," I said, clearing my throat, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Austin Jacob Coad, but please, call me Jacob. I come from the City of San Angelo. I am an enthusiast for movies, video games, books, music and superheroes."

The three girls were surprised after hearing the word "superheroes."

"Superhero enthusiast, huh?" Blossom exclaimed, "Which ones do you like the most?"

"Well," I started, "my personal favorites include Batman, Superman, Spider-Man and you three!"

Buttercup started, "Really? Blossom, think we can walk with this guy on the way home?"

Blossom pondered this for a while, then finally said, "Sure. We may like to learn more about this gentleman."

I was honored. I can't believe it, I thought, save by the Powerpuff Girls, and now they want me to walk with them? I didn't want to say no to such ladies, so I took a deep breath and said with smile "I accept!"

The girls beamed, especially Buttercup. "Cool!" she said, "Let's go."


	4. The Talk on the Way to the Suburbs

**Chapter 4: The Talk on the Way to the Suburbs**

On our walk to the suburbs, I started to talk to The Powerpuff Girls. I always wondered how they got their powers, so I asked them, "Hey, girls, I always wondered, how did you get your superpowers? Vat of Toxic waste? Were you born with 'em"

Blossom explained, "Well, a little bit of both. It all started one day when Professor Utoniom was in his lab working on a formula to create the perfect little girl."

Bubbles added, "He created us using the ingredients sugar..."

"Spice," Buttercup continued.

"And everything nice," Blossom said, "then he was pushed by his pet monkey, Jojo, causing the Professor to hit a container of Chemical X, which fell into the concoction."

Buttercup continued, "Then the mixture started to glow, then there was an explosion..."

"And we were born!" All three exclaimed in unison!

"Now we have super powers and have to save the city whenever when the Mayor calls us," said Buttercup.

"Sugar, spice and everything nice," I said to myself, "like that song! Ha! Nice!" I laughed.

"What about you?" Bubbles asked, "What's your life like?"

"Well," I started, "you could say I have powers myself because I could do almost anything with one hand."

Blossom pointed out, "Well, that explains the brace he has on his left arm. Why do you wear it, Jacob?"

"I'm glad you asked, Blossom," I said, "When I was born, I had a stroke in my brain, causing this what you see before you. I have to where this arm brace because if it like this the whole time," I continued, showing what my arm looks like with the arm brace off, "my bones will go straight and I wouldn't be able to move it anymore."

The girls were intrigued. They didn't think one could do so many things with one hand.

"Doing almost anything with one hand," Blossom said to herself, "Interesting."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup," Blossom answered, "We haven't seen anyone who has the ability to do that kind of stuff."

"Whoa! I've been complimented like this all my life, but I don't think I've got one from someone out of my hometown. Thanks, Blossom," I said.

Bubbles then told Buttercup, "Well, he seems like a nice guy."

Buttercup agreed, "And this guy says I'm his favorite of the group."

Blossom then asked me, "Jacob, you said that Kaiju is the Japanese term for giant monster, correct?"

"Yes, Blossom," I answered, "Some of the most notable Kaiju include Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah and Rodan. I can tell that Bubbles may like Mothra."

Bubbles was intrigued. "Why is that?" she asked, "It's a monster, right?"

I answered with, "Because Mothra is a giant moth, but, it's said that Mothra is a good monster who protects the Earth."

The girls were surprised, "A monster that protects the Earth?" they exclaimed.

"It's true," I confirmed. "It's very rare that something like this exists, too."

Blossom was starting to get interested in me. "You know, we may let you come over at our house, would you like that, Jacob?"

I thought about this for a moment. Now that live in another town, I kinda miss my grandparents who I usually stay with on weekends. I took a deep breath and answered "Yes, Blossom, I would like that. Mind if I come during weekends?"

Blossom answered, "That's a good time, Jacob"

Then I asked, "If I can, would it be okay if I bring my brother, Jackson?"

Blossom then said, "Maybe. We'd like to meet him."

"I might even bring some movies to watch, too!" I added.

"Ooh, cool," Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison.

By the time that said that, We were at the Powerpuff Girls' house- which is right next door to my house. The girls were shocked!

"Wait! You live next door to us?" exclaimed Buttercup, "That is great! You should come hang with us! See ya!" then the girls flew through their door.

"Huh. They are nice kids," I said to myself. I walked to my door and was home before I knew it, and what a day it has been. I went to Townsville High for the first time, came face to face with a monster, got saved by the Powerpuff Girls and even talked to them. When I stepped into me and my brother's room, he was waiting for me. "Who were those three you were with, Jacob?" Jackson asked me.

"You wanna know?" I replied, "You wouldn't believe it, but those three girls you saw are none other than the Powerpuff Girls themselves!" Jackson was a bit surprised after I said "Powerpuff Girls."

"That can't be!" Jackson exclaimed. Just then we heard something. We heard a roar coming from the skyscrapers of Townsville. It was another giant monster, like one with metal hooks for hands like Gigan!

"Jackson! Come, quick!" I yelled. Jackson ran then stood right next to me. Not only did we see the monster, but we saw the three bright beams flying towards it.

"Is that them?" Jackson asked me, pointing to the beams.

"You got that right, little bro," I replied, giving Jackson a pat on the back. We watched as the monster was getting blows to head, stomach and the abdomen. Finally, about four seconds later, the monster was getting woozy. The monster then fell, face down on it's belly. After the monster was defeated, the girls started flying home but one couldn't go without saying "Hi" to their new friend.

"Hi, Jacob!" Bubbles shouted to me. She then saw Jackson next to me. "Well, hi, Jackson," she said to my brother. Jackson blushed a bit as Bubbles flew through the girls' window.

"Whoa," Jackson said to himself, "Jacob was right, and they live next door to us. Cool." He turned and said to me, "Jacob, how did she know my name?"

"I told them about you, little dude," I said to my brother as I rubbed his head, "In fact, they offered that I can come visit their place on the weekends!"

Jackson was surprised! "No way!" he shouted, "Count me in!"

"Alright," I said as I was getting ready for bed, "Can't wait for you to meet 'em in person." Jackson got ready for bed as well, and climbed up to his top bunk.

"Night, Jacob," Jackson said sleepily.

"Night, little bro," I said as I turned off the light, then gently fell asleep.


	5. The Rowdyruff Boys

**Chapter 5: The Rowdyruff Boys**

School came and gone, and I still couldn't wait to visit the Powerpuff Girls. Occasionally, the girls would come along to fight crime and take down a giant Kaiju, but then, on a Wednesday afternoon, my walk home was interrupted when I came across what looked like the girls fighting three bright beams of red, dark blue and forest green. Suddenly, they started to fly right at me, knocking me over!

"Hey, what did you girls do that for?!" I ranted. At first, I thought they were the girls, but as the dust settles and when I got up, what came to my wondering eyes were three boys who resemble the Powerpuff Girls, except they wore long-sleeve shirts which also also had a black stripe on each one of them, and they also wore black trousers and black sneakers The boy in red resembling Blossom also wore a hat backwards."Wait, you're not the Powerpuff Girls," I said confusingly.

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys, bub," the boy in red said.

"We were fighting the Powerpuff Girls when we decided to throw a hit on you!" the boy in green resembling Buttercup continued, punching me in the gut!

"Ow!" I exclaimed in pain, "Right in the Solar Plex-E-is! Alright, you imposters, I think it's time you guys learned to never mess with me, or the saviors of Townsville!" I then proceeded to bring up my fists. "Put up your dukes!" I said confidently. Buttercup looked down and she spotted me attempting to fight the three boys.

"Jacob, look out!"Buttercup shouted as she flew and pushed me when the boy in green was about to lunge at me. "You okay?" she asked me as I got up.

"Yeah," I replied with a groan, "Thanks for the save." Buttercup rejoined the fight as I started to think of a way I can help the girls win the fight with the Rowdyruff Boys. I quickly thought of a strategy that could work. I lifted both of my my arm to the right side as if I am going to throw something.

"Blossom!" I shouted to the leader of the group. "Fly above the right of me!" Blossom did so, already figuring out my strategy. "Okay, now extend your arms in front of you and fly to my arms!" I instructed. Blossom flew to my arms with hers extended. I grabbed Blossom's hands and threw her to the boy in blue resembling Bubbles. She did a front flip and let out her fist punching the boy in blue in the abdomen. Buttercup and Bubbles saw the whole thing.

"Whoa!" Bubbles exclaimed, "Jacob, did you think that strategy yourself?"

"Yes, Bubbles," I replied with a confident look. I continued this strategy with Bubbles, who hit the boy in red, then I did it with Buttercup, who hit the boy in blue. Soon, the Rowdyruff Boys were about ready to give up the fight.

"You may win this time," the boy in red said, "but the next time we meet, you and your friend will be sorry." Then the three boys flew off into the sky. I dusted myself off as the dust settles.

"Who were those three?" I asked to the girls, "They look like you, but meaner."

"Those were the Rowdyruff Boys," Blossom replied, "The one in red is Brick."

"The one in blue is Boomer," Bubbles continued.

"And the one in green is Butch," Buttercup concluded.

"Well, the next time we seem 'em, they need to be taught a lesson," I proclaimed, hitting my fist against my palm.

"Jacob, after seeing the moves that you've been doing to help us in battle, we would like for you to join us in our adventures to fight crime," Blossom offered. "Do you accept?" I could not refuse it. I could not believe it, but my dream is finally about to come true.

"You think I'd refuse that offer?" I started, "Yes! I would definitely join your team!"

"Great," Blossom said in appreciation, "When you come to our house this weekend, we may have a surprise for you."

"Really?" I asked, wondering what this "surprise" is. I would soon find out.


	6. The Surprise from Professor Utonium

**Chapter 6: The Surprise from Professor Utonium**

The weekend has come for me to visit the home of the Powerpuff Girls. After I got ready for the visit, I tried to wake up Jackson. "Jackson," I said softly in my brother's ear, but nothing happened. "Oh, well," I sighed. I thought for a moment on what movie the girls want to watch, then I remembered that Bubbles likes animals, so I picked out "The Jungle Book" for us to watch. I put the DVD in a bag, walked out of the house, then walked to the house next door, the home of the Powerpuff Girls.

I came up to the front door and knocked it three times. I waited for about six seconds, then a man dressed in a lab coat answered the door.

"Hello, sir," I said as I firmly shook the man's hand, "You must be Mr. Utonium. My name is Jacob Coad and I am here to visit with your kids."

"Ah, so you're Jacob," the professor said, "The girls told me all about you." As soon as my name was said by Mr. Utonium, the girls came flying to me.

"Jacob!" the girls exclaimed as they landed in my arms.

"Hey, Speed-O's!" I replied.

"Nice of you to drop by," said Bubbles.

"Jacob's a really nice guy," Blossom said to Mr. Utonium.

"Hey, did you bring any movies?" asked Buttercup.

"Show me the TV, and I will show you," I told her.

"Wait, girls," The professor interrupted, "what about that surprise that you and I planned for your new friend?"

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed, "I almost forgot about that. Why don't you show me first, then I pop that movie in." I let go of the girls then they flew through a nearby door.

"Come with me," the professor said to me. I followed him with anticipation. As I walked through the door, I found that behind it was a whole laboratory! I was so intrigued by the whole room. I even saw the shattered glass container that was once filled with Chemical X. Finally The professor showed his palm in front of me, gesturing me to halt, so I did.

"Mr. Coad," the professor said, "Blossom had told me that you have accepted her offer to join the girls in battle. So we have made something for you that would help the girls in battle." The three girls came in with something that was covered by a sheet. I was already ecstatic. The girls place the object on a stand. The professor placed his hand on the sheet.

"Behold, Jacob!" The professor announced as he pulled the sheet.

"Ta-da!" the girls sang. The object was what looked like a simple red plate of chest armor with a light in the center. At first, I was confused.

"A plate of chest armor?" I questioned, "How is that supposed to help me assist the girls?"

Mr. Utonium said, "It's not _just_ chest armor, Mr. Coad." The professor handed me the armor. "Place it on your chest," he instructed to me, so I did, then I heard a _Beep!_ The light in the center began to light up!

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. The single plate of chest armor then began to expand and form into a full set of red and blue armor around my body! The armor, then formed a helmet around my head like a spaceman. "Wow!" I exclaimed, "This is so cool!"

"Ooh," Bubbles said as she knocked on my armor, "Jacob looks so snazzy in this suit."

"This suit is controlled by your brain through a neural link," the professor said, "It feature forearm cannons, rocket boots and it increases your strength and speed."

"Well, no wonder my head feels funky," I added.

"If you need to get out of this suit, you can do it with a push of a button," the professor continued as he pointed to the button on my forearm.

"What button? There are a million buttons," I said humorously as the girls chuckled. There was only one button on the armor, but I said it just to be funny.

"Come with us," Blossom said as she and the rest of the girls started to fly outside the house, "It's time we test out your new suit."

"Alright," I said with a grin on my face. I had a hard time trying to walk at first because of the suit, but I got the hang of it almost immediately. The girls were waiting for me outside. I looked at the hands of my suit and asked, "What should I do first with this baby?"

Bubbles held up a red target on a poster board as the professor said "First, we should test out your forearm cannons." One cannon appeared on each of the forearms on the suit. I aimed both cannons at the target and it the target dead-center.

"Bulls-eye!" I shouted, "I'm already beginning to like this suit. Now I think it's time to test out those rocket boots."

"Right you are, Jacob," Buttercup said as she flew and landed next to me. We walked to the middle of the street as if it was a runway at an airport. A pair of wings spread out from the back of my suit and a pair of rockets appeared between the wings.

"Wings and rockets?" I questioned as I held my arms behind me, "This day just gets better and better." Buttercup and I ran straight ahead without stopping and when we both got to maximum speed, we leaped from the ground. "This is awesome!" I yelled as Buttercup and I performed figure-eights, loop-de-loops and across the sky! I was having the time of my life up in the sky. After I thought I had my fun after about ten minutes, I told Buttercup, "Time to stick a landing!" Buttercup and I flew in front of the of the Utonium household where we both made a safe landing on the sidewalk.

"Aaaaaand, he sticks it!" I announced as Blossom and Bubbles gazed in awe.

Blossom said as she came up floating to me, "Not bad for your first flight."

I blushed and replied while giving Blossom a rub on her head, "Thanks, Blossom. That really means a lot."


	7. A Movie, a Talk and the First Suit Fight

**Chapter 7: A Movie, a Talk and the First Suit Fight**

Bubbles floated towards me and said, "So, Jacob, where's that movie you brought?"

"Come with me," I replied as I took off my suit with a push of a button with a grin on my face, "and I will show you." The girls directed me to the TV and DVD player in their room upstairs. "Wow, you three have a nicely decorated place," I complimented, looking around. I finally reached into my bag and pulled out my copy of "The Jungle Book."

I looked at Bubbles and told her, "Bubbles, I was thinking of you when I was picking out a movie when I found this," I said as I held up the case, "I heard you like animals so I picked this one for tonight's movie."

"Ooh," said an impressed Bubbles as she looked at the case.

"What would you guys think?" I asked, turning my attention to Blossom and Buttercup.

"This should be interesting," an interested Blossom said before Buttercup added, "That tiger sure looks cool."

"You should like it," I said, "It's based on a classic book by Rudyard Kipling."

"I've heard of that book," Blossom said, "An interesting collection of short stories set in the jungles of India."

"Wow," Bubbles and Buttercup said after hearing Blossom's statement.

"Alright, let's pop this bad boy in," I said as I opened the case and placed the disc in the tray of the DVD player. The movie started as Bubbles laid down on her belly with her feet in the air in front of the TV.

After the movie was over, I put the disc back in it's case as I asked the girls, "So how was it for you three?"

"I liked it," said an amused Bubbles before Blossom added, "It's not very faithful to the original stories but it's still good for the last film made by Walt Disney."

"Not bad," Buttercup remarked, "especially Shere Khan."

"Ah, I thought you would," I said to Buttercup, then I turned to the rest of the girls asking, "Who do you guys like the most?"

"I liked Baloo," said Bubbles with a smile, "He's a lot of fun."

"I liked Bagheera," Blossom said, "He's wise and very protective of Mowgli."

"Who do you like, Big J?" Buttercup asked me.

"I have two favorite characters, in fact," I started, "Bagheera and Kaa." The girls had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Why do you like Kaa?" asked a confused Blossom.

I replied in an impression of Kaa the Snake, "Because Kaa is the ssssssneakiest sssssssnake around." The girls laughed at my impression.

"That's a good impersonation," laughed Blossom before she asked me, "Say, Jacob, there is one thing we've been wondering. What's San Angelo like?"

"I'm glad you asked," I replied as I sat on the floor cross-legged, "San Angelo is a very small town in West Texas. I was born and raised there almost my whole life. People knew I was special because of my ability to do almost anything with only my right arm, my singing voice and my optimism. One of the greatest things about San Angelo is that my grandparents take me and my brother to the movies almost all the time. People would ask me what's going on in geek history and I would always say something about superheroes which brings me to you three. I always looked up to you ever since I first saw you three on the news. Even after you caused collateral damage to Townsville while playing arguably the most insane game of tag ever, I didn't think you were freaks."

"You didn't?" Bubbles questioned with wide eyes.

Well, it's good to know someone who believed in us from the beginning," Blossom said with a smile.

"Movies, huh?" pondered Buttercup, "What movies do you like?"

"Well, I like action films, comedies, sci-fi, Kaiju films and horror films." I said, counting with my fingers.

"You like s-s-scary movies?" Bubbles questioned with a scared look on her face.

"Yes, I do," I said, "although some films make me jump from time to time, I'm not really that scared of 'em."

"Whoa, you seem to like a challenge," Buttercup said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's been that way ever since I was about your age," I said to Buttercup, giving a pat on her back, "Some scary movies I watch are also comedies," Then I turned to Bubbles, saying "Why are you so scared, Bubs? You're the Powerpuff Girls, for crying out loud."

At that very moment, I heard a beeping alarm noise coming from the phone that resembled the Chatter Telephone as Blossom flew to answer it. "Hello, Mayor?….A giant robot attacking the city? We're on it! It's go time, team! Jacob, time to bust out your new suit."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed as I put on my suit of armor. The suit formed around my body as thhe three girls flew out of the window. "Wait for me!" I called out as I followed them out of the window. Eventually, I caught up to the team and positioned myself next to Buttercup.

"Glad you can joined the party!" Buttercup shouted. We were headed for Downtown Townsville where a giant robot that resembled a monkey was attacking.

I heard a growly voice say "Go, Mobile Jojo, go!" as the girls were in pursuit.

"We'll take care of the front side! Jacob, you take care of the back side!" Blossom ordered.

"You got it Blossom!" I replied as I flew to the backside of the bot.

Bubbles began to teased the person controlling the robot from the inside as she shot at it with her heat vision, "Well, Mojo, Mojo, Mojo. What are you doin'? Are you twying to take over the world again?"

The monkey with the oversized brain cap, named Mojo Jojo mockingly replied through the speaker from the robot's mouthpiece, "Yes I'm 'twying to take over the world again'. I'm gonna do it too!"

I shot my forearm cannons at the robot's back while Buttercup and Blossom shot through the robot like bullets, then the robot turned to me.

"Who is this?!" Mojo questioned, "This can't be! I used to fight three kids and now I'm fighting four! How can this be? This is ludicrous! This is outrageous! This is-"

"Oh, puh-lease!" I interrupted, "Can someone shut him up?" I grabbed the legs of the robot, causing Mojo to fall off the robot body and threw the robot out of sight.

Mojo Jojo turned to me furiously and asked, "Who are you?!"

"I'm a new friend of the Powerpuffs," I responded, "The name's Jacob, and you, my friend, are going in the slammer for your just desserts!" As I said that, a police car came to the exact spot where we were. The cops inside climbed out the car, handcuffed Mojo, threw him into the jail car and drove him to prison!

"Curse you!" Mojo called out from the passing jail car as the girls came floating towards me.

"Nice job, Jacob," Blossom said to me, "It's actually not bad for your first day with your suit."

"You really gave Mojo what for," Bubbles continued.

"He didn't know what hit him!" Buttercup concluded making fist motions in the air.

"Aw, thanks, girls," I said blushingly, "Mojo is more of a Mo-chump!" The girls chuckled at that remark as they flew back to their house. "Hey, wait for me!" I called out as I followed them home.

By the time we flew back to the girls' house, the professor was waiting outside for us. "Say, Jacob," the professor said to me, "How's the suit coming for you?"

"I love this suit!" I replied as I took it off, "Now I can be a superhero myself! At least I'm not one who brags."

"Well, I got something else to tell you, my friend," the Professor said, "I gave your father a call and he told me about the times when you lived in San Angelo and stayed with your grandparents on the weekends."

I like where this is going, I thought to myself.

"Your father said you can stay with us on weekends to make up for moving from your hometown."

"Really?" the girls and I questioned with our eyes wide open.

"That's right," the professor confirmed as he put his hand on my shoulder, "I even modified the girls' beds so you can sleep with them. I bet you will enjoy staying with my girls the same way you stayed with your grandparents."

"Hoo-hoo!" I whooped as I ran to the girls to give them a squeezing hug, "I love you guys!"


	8. San Angelo Memories

**Chapter 8: San Angelo Memories**

Back at the Powerpuff Girls' room, the three girls wanted to know what it was like for me to stay with my grandparents on weekends. Blossom asked me, "Say, Jacob, what was it like to stay with your grandparents?"

"You're asking the right question, Blossom," I replied with a smile, "my grandparents always liked it when I come to see them. Every weekend they get me some pizza, since it's my favorite food, and almost all the time, they take me and my brother to the movies."

"Movies, huh?" Buttercup questioned with an interested look in her eye.

"Did San Angelo have a really cool theater?" Blossom asked, "We like watching movies in a really cool theater."

"Oh, it did," I responded enthusiastically, "two of them, in fact! Tinseltown, and Icon Cinema. Tinseltown was cool because on occasion it showed old movies, whether they're black and white or in color."

"We don't usually like black and white movies, especially silent films," Buttercup butted in with her arms folded.

"Anyway," I continued, "Then we have Icon Cinema. Icon was cool because some seats, if you're lucky, are recliners."

"Sounds relaxing for the moviegoer to relax while watching a movie," Blossom said.

"Correct-a-mundo, mon ami," I said enthusiastically.

"Yep," I sighed, "my grandparents were some of the greatest people in my life."

"Hey, Jacob," Buttercup started to ask, "were there any sports teams in your hometown?"

"Well, yes, two of them, I can name, the San Angelo Bandits who play indoor football, and the Colts who play baseball."

"Indoor football?" Buttercup questioned, "What's that like?"

"Well, it's just like football, but the whole game is inside a coliseum with a roof," I explained.

"Ooh," Buttercup said with her eyes wide open.

"That also meant during the halftime shows, they made use of spotlights," I added.

"Wow," said an astonished Buttercup, "indoor football. Do you play any sports?"

"Well, I dabble," I said, "I played some variations of some sports back at San Angelo, even playing baseball with one hand."

"Nice," said Buttercup, "Maybe we should try a game tomorrow."

"You're on," I responded with a smirk. After I said that, I looked out the window and saw the full moon showing the dark night sky. "Will you look at that," I said as I turned to the girls, "the moon's out. Y'know, even when I was your age, I wasn't even afraid of the dark."

"You weren't?" asked Bubbles, as Buttercup continued "Not even monsters under the bed or even the bogeyman?"

"Nope," I said as the girls I put our pajamas and on, "Besides I always liked the idea of monsters coming out at night. They're nocturnal! Besides, the night is always beautiful and soothing in my opinion. Even the sound of a cricket chirping can put me to sleep."

"Yeah, I have to agree," Bubbles said as she looked out the window.

"Do you ever go to a bunch of night parties?" Buttercup asked me.

"Yep," I replied as I covered myself in the sheets of the bed, "I love parties! Back at San Angelo, I used to go to what they called, 'Mother-Son Date Night.' I've missed my mom ever since she passed away."

"You _used_ to have a mother?" squeaked Bubbles.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I miss her so much." I turned off the light as the girls landed in the covers. "Night," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Good night, Jacob," the girls all said at once as I fell fast asleep.


	9. Breakfast, Baseball and Tag

**Chapter 9: Breakfast, Baseball and Tag**

It was a Saturday dawn when I woke up at the Powerpuff Girls' house. "Are you gonna have that last piece of pizza?" I said in my sleep. I rose from my bed and yawned as I stretched my arms out. I opened my eyes and saw to the right of me, the three girls still fast asleep with Buttercup next to me, making punching motions with her hands in her sleep. "Heh heh," I chucked softly, "Go get 'em, Buttercup." I got up from the bed slowly as I walked my way downstairs and headed for the kitchen.

"Let's see here," I murmured as I opened the cabinet. I scanned my eyes then I noticed blueberry Pop-Tarts at the top right-hand corner. I licked my lips, picked a pack and shut the cabinet. I picked up a banana from a nearby fruit basket, then opened the fridge. I noticed a jug of milk on the shelf. I picked up the milk and poured a glass. I put the Pop-Tarts in the toaster, grabbed a plate and placed the milk back in the fridge. After the pastries popped from the toaster, I placed the Tarts on my plate, placed that and my glass on the table and peeled my banana. I sat down and began to eat my breakfast. After a few bites and a few sips, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Morning, Jacob," a familiar voice remarked, "You're up early." I turned my head and saw Buttercup floating right outside the kitchen. The rest of the girls followed her.

"I see you made your own your own breakfast," Blossom added.

"I tend to," I said with a smile, "It's like I always say, 'The early bird gets the worm.'"

"Ew," Bubbles shivered, "I hate worms."

"I like the way you think, big guy," Blossom said with a smirk on her face as I took a bite out of my banana.

"Glad to hear you say that," I said to Blossom as the girls prepared their breakfast like I did.

"You know, Jacob," Buttercup started, "After baseball, we may have to take you to the movie theater that we go to."

"We may have to," I said with interested look in my eye, "Do they play any classic films?"

"They do occasionally," Blossom responded as I took a bite out of my pastries, "even black-and-white movies."

After I finished breakfast, I headed upstairs brushed my teeth, put some clothes on and started to look for baseball equipment in the girls' closet.

"Whatcha looking for, Jake?" I heard Buttercup's voice from behind me.

I turned around and said, "I'm looking for the baseball equipment."

"I know where it is," Buttercup said as she flew to the corner of the closet. She floated back with a bag of baseball equipment in her hand. "Come on, Jacob, ready for some baseball?"

"You know it!" I responded. I grabbed my plate of armor carried it like a back pack and headed downstairs with Buttercup floating and carrying the bag behind me.

"Why are you taking that?" Buttercup asked me pointing at my armor.

"Just in case," I answered with a smirk.

"Hey, Professor," Buttercup called to her creator, "Jacob and I are headed to the park! Is that okay?"

"Sure, that's okay!" the professor called back, "I put some money on the kitchen cabinet in case you need to eat lunch or see a movie!"

Buttercup sped to the kitchen, grabbed fifty bucks and flew back to me at the front door. Blossom and Bubbles followed.

"Mind if we come?" asked Blossom, "You may need some help setting up the plates."

"Sure, Blossom," I replied with a smile. Blossom and Bubbles lifted me up with Buttercup following us with the bag in her hand to Townsville Park. When we touched the sky, I started to sweat a little bit "Be careful," I said to the girls, "I'm a little scared of heights."

"He's right, girls," Blossom said to her sisters, "he may get a little queasy." After A few hours of flying, we finally made it to the park. "Put him down, Bubbles," Blossom instructed her sister, so she did.

I did feel a little queasy after the ride. "Give me a minute," I said woozily. After a few minutes of panting, I started to feel better. "Phew! Just be careful with whoever you're carrying," I sighed, "They may get queasy like me."

"We'll be sure to tale a note of that," Blossom chucked nervously. She and Bubbles got to work setting the baseball plates while Buttercup and I got the bats, gloves, caps, knee pads, and balls ready.

"Play ball!" Buttercup called as she took a glove and flew to the pitcher's position. I grabbed a bat and walked to home plate. I geared up as I readied myself for the swing. All went quiet for about three seconds. Finally, Buttercup pitched the ball. I swung the bat and _Crack!_ I hit the ball sending it high in the air. The ball hit the ground before Bubbles could fetch it.

I ran for first plate, then second, and stopped at third plate. "Triple!" I called out. It was now Blossom's turn to hit the ball. She flew to position and landed with the bat in her hand. I watched as Buttercup readied for the pitch. Buttercup pitched the ball and _Crack!_ Blossom hit the ball and she and I began running. Blossom ran all the plates and headed for home plate.

"Home Run!" Blossom called out. I walked up to her and we bumped fists. She began to give me a sly look and called out, "Girls! Huddle!" Her sisters picked up the baseball equipment, placed it back in the bag and huddled with her sisters. I turned around, knowing that I don't want to act nosy around other people.

After a few minutes, I suddenly felt a hand touch my shoulder as I heard Bubbles shout, "Tag! You're it!" and she and the rest of the girls ran past me!

I rubbed my hands together as I snickered, "Ho ho, so it's a game of tag now is it? Come here!" and I ran after the three girls. At first I couldn't catch up to them but they mysteriously slowed down. I think it's because they want to give me a chance. I eventually caught up to them and I tagged Buttercup saying, "Tag! You're it!" I ran past Buttercup right in the middle of Blossom and Bubbles.

"Split up!" Blossom shouted. She, Bubbles and I ran different directions. I spotted a tree and I hid behind it. I panted heavily as I watched Buttercup chasing her sisters around the park. I saw Buttercup tag Blossom and run past her. I began to make my move. I ran toward a bush and hid in it. I took a peek out of the leaves and saw Blossom tag Bubbles. I jumped out of the bush and started running.

It wasn't long before I felt a hand tag me with Bubbles saying, "Tag! You're it!"

She knocked me over a bit and I ended up chuckling a bit. "Careful, okay?" I chuckled, "I'm ticklish."

"Oh, you are..." Bubbles said foxily. She began to lightly scratch my side as I fell on the ground laughing.

"I didn't know he was ticklish!" Buttercup remarked. She joined Bubbles scratching on my other side.

"Okay, now you're tickling," I laughed, "I can't stand that tickling. Ha ha. Help! Blossohum!"

"Oh, Jacob," Blossom sighed as she looked down on her sisters with a smile, "that's all they need, more confidence."

"Give up, Jacob?" Buttercup smiley interrogated to me as Bubbles teased, "Tickle tickle."

"Yes! Yes, I give up! I gihihive!" I laughed.

"Cease fire, girls!" Blossom ordered, so her sisters did.

I took a few seconds to catch my breath. "Whew!" I sighed in relief, "Bubbles is quite a little bunny."

"Yeah, she's quite jittery," Blossom agreed.


	10. Three-Meat Lunch, Townsville Memories an

**Chapter 10: Three-Meat Lunch, Townsville Memories and Sedusa**

I checked my watch and saw it was twelve o'clock. I heard my stomach growling. I rubbed my belly as I said, "Getting kinda hungry."

Blossom pondered for a minute and turned to her sisters. She said. "Hey, girls, Jacob said his favorite food is pizza, right?"

"I heard Jacob mention pizza in his sleep," Bubbles added.

"I wonder what kind he likes." Buttercup said pondering.

"Does Townsville have a Little Ceaser's?" I asked, "It's my favorite pizza place."

"Yes, they're is, Jacob," Blossom answered. She turned to the girls again and said, "Let's walk this time, girls. We don't want Jacob to throw up."

"You're right, Blossom," Bubbles agreed, he doesn't rely on superpowers, anyway."

"Time for some lunch," I said as I licked my lips.

We started walking to the Little Ceaser's in Blossom asked me, "What kind of pizza do you like, Jacob?"

"Three-Meat pizza," I answered.

"Three-Meat?" questioned Buttercup as her eyes popped wide open, "What kinda meats?"

I began to list the different kind of meats as Buttercup licked her lips, "Pepperoni, Canadian bacon and hamburger."

"That sounds delicious!" Blossom exclaimed.

Bubbles wasn't that moved. "I'm a vegetarian," she said.

"We'll pick up a salad if you'd like, Bubs," I said to Bubbles with a smile.

"That'll work," Bubbles replied.

When the girls and I reached Little Ceaser's, I pulled out fifteen dollars. I told the cashier, "We would like one large Three Meat Pizza and one salad please." The cashier took the money and gave the already made pizza and salad to me and the girls. When we headed out the door, I sniffed the pizza from the box. I asked, "Can you smell it Buttercup? It's all of the ingredients in the pizza."

Buttercup sniffed the pizza and sighed. "This is gonna be good," she snickered. The girls and I headed for a nearby table outside and I placed the pizza on the table while Bubbles prepared here salad.

"Why don't you try the first piece, Buttercup?" I offered to Buttercup as I handed her a piece of pizza.

Buttercup took the slice, sniffed it, and took a bite out of it. Suddenly, she her eyes popped and she began to fly in the sky like crazy! She began to sky write. The trail she left read "YUMMY" in the bright, blue sky. When she came back to earth, she began t talk fast, "The pepperoni is delicious, the Canadian Bacon is so crispy, the hamburger is so chewy! Blossom, you gotta try this! No wonder Jacob likes this Pizza It's so awesome!"

"Well, dang!" I gasped, "Looks like you enjoyed it."

Blossom decided to take a bite, too. She grabbed a slice, and took a bite. "Mmm," Blossom mumbled in satisfaction, "This is not a bad taste. The aftertaste has some kick"

"You better believe it," I said, "That pizza is the finest I've ever had."

"I bet it is," said Buttercup as she took about of a slice.

Blossom asked me, "Jacob, did a lot of our adventures end up on the news where you were from?"

"Yep," I replied, "including that one time where you weren't allowed to use your powers and fight crime thanks to that PAPP junk. Tell the professor this: the next time someone comes with a contract restraining you from your powers, tell the professor to say no."

"But those people were going to see him if he didn't," explained Blossom.

"No matter. If I saw that coming, I would walk up to those people and delve the fact that Townsville needs you into their minds."

"That will show them," squeaked Bubbles as she took a bite out of her salad.

"Buttercup," I said, "Out of all the villains in Townsville, who is the most annoying?"

"Easy, the Amoeba Boys," answered Buttercup, "because the 'crimes' they commit are barely even crimes and are just plain stupid."

"Too stupid," I agreed, "Standing on grass when a nearby sign tells you not to? It's barely even a crime. What a joke!" I turned to Blossom saying, "Blossom, how about the craziest situation you've been through?"

"Well," Blossom started, "there was the time the professor made a machine that accidentally switched the bodies of all the citizens in Townsville, and Mojo took the opportunity to commit crimes when he switched bodies with an old lady."

"Whoa, strange," I said, shocked.

"Bubbles didn't like the body she was switched with," added Buttercup.

"I ended up switching bodies with the Mayor and I also ended up being bald," Bubbles concluded.

I walked up to Bubbles saying, "Bubbles, it's not the looks that count," then I pointed to Bubbles ' heart, "It's what in here that counts."

"Really?" Bubbles sniffled.

"That's right," I said with a wink and smile.

"Thanks, Jacob. That really means a lot," Bubbles squeaked and she gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

Buttercup snickered as I blushed bright red. "Did you enjoy that?" She chuckled.

I was embarrassed and pretended I didn't hear Buttercup. I soon regained my composure, cleared my throat and asked Bubbles, "Did you guys ever befriend someone from out of town before me?"

Bubbles explained, "Well, there was this one kid named Robin who really hit off with us when we first met, but after our many adventures saving Townsville, she ditched us to hang out with Princess Morbucks?"

"Her?" I gasped, "Why out of all people would Robin wanna hang out with that show-off?"

"Well, she didn't realize that Princess was using her so that she can be a Powerpuff Girl like us," explained Blossom.

"Despicable!" I exclaimed as I took a bite out of a slice of pizza, "That show-off doesn't know what it really means to be a superhero like you guys."

"He's got a point," agreed Buttercup, "She's always begging us to join us but she never learns."

"At least Jacob knows what it means to be one," Blossom said to her sisters, "and he doesn't rely on superpowers!"

"You got that right," I added, then I asked, "Did you guys ever move to a town before like I did?"

All three girls gulped as Blossom nervously said, "We once did. We moved to the Town of Citiesville but when we after the collateral damage we caused to the bridge, the mayor of Citiesville issued a new law outlawing superpowers in Citiesville."

"Sheesh!" I remarked, "Don't people know that heroes with superpowers are important, regardless of the damage caused?"

"I know, right?" exclaimed Blossom, "Saving the day is more important than damage."

Just as I took my last bite, I spotted a white-skinned woman in a red leotard running, holding a bag in her hand. "Hey!" I exclaimed as all three girls got up from the table, "Who's that?"

"Her?" said Blossom, "that's Sedusa. She's known to seduce men to do her bidding, and her living tentacle-like hair."

"Tentacle-like hair, huh? I think I have a plan for that, since she won't be expecting me," I said foxily. The girls and I huddled and I told the team my plan.

"Should we agree to it?" asked Blossom to her sisters. Bubbles and Buttercup nodded. "We'll go with your plan, Big J," assured Blossom.

"Really?" I questioned.

"I'm the leader, am I not?" confirmed Blossom. The three girls sped towards Sedusa as I put on my suit of armor.

"You brats again?" questioned Sedusa, "Time to ground you three once again!" Sedusa began to lunge her tentacle hair and the girls began to fight her as I sneakily floated behind her.

I winked at the girls and Blossom winked back, then I made my move. When Sedusa tried to use her hair again, all she could do is topple over. She looked up and saw that I tied her hair in knots.

"What?" Sedusa exclaimed, "Who did this?"

I floated down and landed between Blossom and Buttercup and said, "Let's just say it was a friend."

As if on cue, a police van drove by with officers inside to arrest Sedusa. They climbed out of the car, cuffed Sedusa, threw her into the van and climbed back in the van. "Someone's been knotty," I heard a cop say from inside the van.

"I couldn't think anything else," I smirked.

Blossom floated to me and said, "Well played Jacob. Well played."


	11. Townsville Multiplex Theater and Fuzzy L

**Chapter 11: Townsville Multiplex Theater and Fuzzy Lumpkins**

After Sedusa was taken in the police van, I took off my suit of armor. I'm beginning to like being a superhero and even fighting alongside Townsville's protectors, the Powerpuff Girls.

Blossom said to me, "Jacob, I remember you saying that your grandparents took you to the movies almost all the time, correct?"

"I remember it so," I sighed as I looked up to the sky.

"Why don't we take you to the movie theater we go to?" offered Blossom

"Really?" I exclaimed, "Count me in Blossom!" The girls and I started walking to the theater.

Blossom asked me, "What movies do you like again? We may have forgot."

"I like comedies, superhero films, sci-fi, Kaiju and horror films," I explained, "Does your theater play older movies like mine does?"

"Occasionally," replied Blossom, "didn't you say some horror films you watch are also comedies?"

"Yes, that's right."

"We may have to check and see if there are any horror-comedy films at the Multiplex," said Blossom.

"They're not too scary, are they?" Bubbles shivered.

"They try not to," I said to Bubbles as I rubbed her back.

"What is your favorite horror-comedy, Jacob?" Buttercup asked me.

"Easy," I grinned, "'Little Shop of Horrors'."

"What's that about?" asked Buttercup.

"It's about a hapless florist who brings the flower shop he works at back in business with an unusual plant unknown to this planet that thrives on the blood of human beings," I explained, "Did I also mention that as the plant grows, it gains the ability to not only talk, but to sing?"

"Really?" Buttercup snickered.

"A singing plant?" Bubbles questioned.

"Seems farfetched," Blossom added as she chuckled, "We're here!" and we were.

After the girls and I walked into the theater, I checked the posters to see what good movies there are, and by some luck, the theater was playing "Little Shop of Horrors."

"Hey, guys, they're playing 'Little Shop!'" I called.

"Nice going, Big J," said Buttercup.

I walked to the ticket booth and said, "four tickets for 'Little Shop of Horrors,' please." I gave the attendant thirty dollars and she gave me the tickets as the three girls went to get the concessions. As we entered the theater, I told the three girls, "I think you'll like this, girls. It's even based on a stage show."

"Glad to hear," smiled Bubbles as we sat in our seats.

As the lights in the theater dimmed, I whispered, "It's showtime." The movie started as the girls were on were on the edge of their seats. At times Bubbles shivered, but I was there for her when she is scared. "There, there," I said sweetly.

When the credits rolled, The girls and I walked out of the theater and I asked, "How was that, ladies?"

"It was great!" Blossom replied.

"It was scary, but funny too," Bubbles added chuckling.

"And the songs were catchy," Buttercup concluded.

"Glad you all liked it," I said, "What are your favorite songs?"

"I like that 'Skid Row' song," replied Blossom.

"'Somewhere That's Green' was pretty," added Bubbles.

"I think it's 'Suppertime,'" sang Buttercup.

"My favorites are 'Feed Me' and 'Mean Green Mother from Outer Space.'" I said, "That plant's got quite a voice, does he?"

"He's also got quite a mouth," agreed Blossom, "Thanks for recommending this to us, Jacob, it was a fun movie."

"Glad you liked you three liked it, Bloss," I responded, "I thought for sure you would." Buttercup looked behind me, and at first, I thought she was being distracted. "You okay, Buttercup?" I asked.

"Bad guy, Jake," Buttercup replied pointing behind me.

I turned around and saw a really furry creature with pink hair dressed in overalls with a bag full of money in one hand and a shotgun in the other. "Is that Fuzzy Lumpkins?" I asked all three girls.

"You got the right guy," answered Blossom, "He is a greedy hillbilly creature toting a shotgun and he lives by himself in the woods."

"That is sad," I said as I put on my suit of armor.

"Let's go, team!" Blossom ordered. The girls and I flew towards Fuzzy and we landed right in his way.

"Not so fast, Fuzzy Lumpkins!" The girls and I cried in unison.

Fuzzy noticed me and said in a southern acccent, "Who's this feller and what's with the fruity getup?"

I grabbed Fuzzy by his overalls and said in an intimidating voice, "I'm new in these parts, bub. Why don't drop that money before we beat you to a pulp!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" cried Fuzzy as he broke free and went running!

"After him!" Blossom yelled. We took off and flew towards Fuzzy. As soon as we hit him, we beat the living snot out Fuzzy.

"Girls! How's this move?" I asked as I grabbed Fuzzy by the legs and twirled in a three-sixty motion.

"You're just full of ideas are you, Jacob?" said Buttercup. All three girls formed a circle around me and held their fists up. The result was a move I called "The Wheel of Pain." After dozens of hit I finally let go of Fuzzy and the cops arrived in a police van.

"This guy is really a greedy one, isn't he?" said a cop.

"Tell me about it," I muttered as I rolled my eyes. I took off my suit as the girls came floating to me.

"Not a bad move, Jacob," Blossom complimented as she winked.

"You ain't so bad yourself," I replied. I yawned and said, "I had a tiring day, ladies. I feel like I wanna get back to your place."

"I think we should," agreed Blossom, "Let's roll."

"I'll let you carry me this time," I told the girls, "But be careful, I don't wanna throw up." The girls carefully lifted me up and made sure I didn't get airsick.

"Steady, girls," Blossom checked. Before long, we made it to the Utonium household.

The girls put me down on the path. Thanks, ladies," I smiled. I opended the door and inside, I noticed Professor Utonium already making dinner. "Whatcha makin' Mr. Utonium?" I asked the professor.

"I'm making lasagna," the professor replied, "I know how much you like Italian cuisine."

"You guys seem to read my mind," I smirked as I licked my lips. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands. After I did, I walked to the table and sat between Buttercup and Bubbles.

"You like pasta, do you, Jacob?" asked Buttercup.

"Yep," I responded. The professor gave us our plates of lasagna and we began eating.

"So, girls, how was today with your new friend?" the professor asked.

"Jacob's lots of fun, Professor," replied Bubbles, "He, Buttercup and Blossom played some baseball, then we surprised Jacob with a game of tag and we accidentally learned Jacob's weakness."

"What's that?" asked the professor as Bubbles floated to his ear. Bubbles whispered in the professor's ear. "Really?" chuckled the professor.

I could already tell what Bubbles told the professor. After I swallowed a bite, I said, "Then the girls took me to that Multiplex movie theater downtown."

"What movie did you go see?" asked the professor.

"We went to see 'Little Shop of Horrors,'" replied Buttercup. "Now it may sound like it's a scary movie, but it's not THAT scary, it's even kinda funny."

"It's even got some good songs," added Blossom.

"I didn't think you wouldn't like it," the professor chuckled.

"I'm glad they did," I added as I took a bite out of my pasta, "I kinda had to be there for Bubbles when she shivered."

"There were also a couple of villains we ran into and Jacob found some ways to defeat them." said Blossom, "we even got to hustle Sedusa!"

"He must be a quick thinker," said the professor.

"You have no idea," I agreed. The girls and I told the professor all about the day and after dinner, I went to wash my hands. I really like staying here on weekends, I thought, Those Powerpuffs and their creator are nice. If only my grandparents were here.

When I walked into the girls' room, I noticed Bubbles coloring a drawing of a unicorn in a coloring book. "You like unicorns, do ya, Bubs?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I do," replied Bubbles, "Do you like unicorns?"

"Mmm, I'm more of a Pegasus person more than unicorns. I get iffy about their horns, cause I don't want it to cause any damage."

"Really?" questioned Bubbles, "What's a Pegasus?"

"It's a horse with wings. I studied about them in middle school."

"Ooh," said Bubbles in awe as I started to put my pajamas on.

"Although, the creature that I would want to have is a dragon!" I said.

"A dragon?" Bubbles questioned, "Why would you want that?"

"Well, they're awesome!" I cried. I then climbed into the bed and slipped into the covers. "I'm pretty tired," I yawned, "Night, Bubbles."

"Good night, Jacob," replied Bubbles as I fell fast asleep.


	12. Mojo's Monkey Madness

**Chapter 12: Mojo's Monkey Madness**

The next morning, after the girls and I ate breakfast, the Powerpuff Girls Hotline phone rang! Blossom flew to answer it. "Yes, Mayor?...What?! Come on team, suit up, There's trouble near the City Hall!"

The girls quickly got dressed I as did and put on my suit of armor and we flew away, towards City Hall. I gasped to find a whole army of green-faced monkeys like Mojo Jojo causing mayhem all around City Hall. Suddenly, a whole String of monkeys grabbed me like a whole Barrel of Monkeys and the next thing I knew I was right in front of Mojo Jojo. How appropriate, I thought.

Mojo walked up to me and said, "Just the guy I'm looking for."

"What do you need me for, you crook?" I asked.

"You happen to be an enthusiast of almost everything," Mojo explained, "which is why I want you to help me with my plan to take over the world and destroy those accursed Powerpuff Girls, then I'll be rid of them forever!

"I'm never gonna work for you!" I snapped, "Besides, how are you gonna make me, anyway?"

Mojo pointed and I saw my brother Jackson tied to a wall upside down. "Help me, bro!" cried Jackson.

"Bro!" I yelled, "Don't worry, Jackson, the Powerpuff Girls are coming, too!"

I was right. Just then the girls came flying towards me and checked to see if I was okay.

"You okay, Jacob?" asked Buttercup.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I responded.

"That Mojo's up to no good again, isn't he?" said Blossom.

"That's not even half of it," I said pointing to Jackson.

"Is that your brother?" gasped Blossom.

"Yes!" I responded, "We gotta save him!"

Blossom then said, "Bubbles, you and I will free Jackson. Jacob, Buttercup, you two are gonna take down the rest of the monkeys."

"Sounds like a plan!" Buttercup and I cried in unison.

Then the girls and I all said, "Ready? Break!"

Buttercup and I started charging towards the monkeys! **"CHARGE!"** I cried! I shot with my left, then with my right then I grabbed Buttercups arms and twirled in place knocking out most of the monkeys. After Blossom and Bubbles freed Jackson, they all joined the fight.

"Thanks, guys!" called Jackson.

Bubbles took one of the Barrel of Monkeys strings and jumped over them like a jump rope as I chuckled. I noticed one monkey with what looks like a tornado made of tomatoes and stopped his machine making it. The monkey was so scared of me, that he ran like a zebra after seeing a lion. "Yeah, run away you coward!" I shouted.

I saw Bubbles hugging a tiny monkey like a madwoman basically strangling it. As I dug a hole in the road to stop a massive scalding tsunami, I saw Blossom grab the drill controlled by a mandarin and throw it across town. "Nice throw, Bloss!" I called to her.

"Jacob!" Buttercup called to me as she threw a monkey, "Comin' at ya!" I punched the monkey in the face, knocking it out. The girls and I fefeated a whole bunch of monkeys until it seems we defeated them all.

"That seems to be all of them," Blossom observed.

"No," I corrected, "one ape left." One look and I knew, we did have one ape to defeat: Mojo Jojo himself.

The girls and I flew to City Hall and I was about to do what I've always wanted to do since I became a superhero. "I'm gonna do a superhero landing!" I said excitedly. The girls and I landed with a _Thud!_ "I always wanted to do that," I smirked to myself.

There he was in front of us. "Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!" we cried out!

"Oh, crud," grumbled Mojo.

"Try nothing! You're outnumbered." Blossom told Mojo.

Mojo Jojo chuckled sinisterly. "Am I?" he smirked as he moved to his side.

The girls and I gasped to see that Mojo Jojo was not alone. We saw the Rowdyruff Boys had returned and are working with Mojo.

"I told you that you'd be sorry," Brick said to me.

"Our last encounter was so horrible to us that we decided to team up with your worst enemy," added Butch.

"You'll wish that the day you moved to Townsville never happened," said Boomer.

"Jacob is our friend," said Blossom, "and he is very chivalrous."

"He's also very nice," added Bubbles.

"And tough," concluded Buttercup."

"I didn't know that this new guy is so girly," smirked Brick.

"What did you just say?" I snapped.

"He called you girly," said Boomer.

Brick hit Boomer. "He knows that, idiot," he growled to him.

"That does it!" I cried, "I will floss my teeth with your spine!" I charged at Brick while the girls went for Mojo and the rest of the boys. "Call me! Girly! Will you!" I yelled angrily as I hit Brick repeatedly. Buttercup hit Butch and swung him across the hall. Bubbles hit Boomer in the gut as Mojo tried to charge at me. I punched from behind and he fell backwards.

"Oh, my face..." groaned Mojo. I helped Buttercup with Butch and roundhouse-kicked him in the stomach. I helped Bubbles with Boomer and bopped him in the head.

"Ouch!" cried Boomer. After The Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo have been defeated, I went to check on Jackson.

"Jackson, are you okay?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah, I'm alright," said Jackson.

"So this is Jackson," said Blossom.

"This is Jackson," squeaked Bubbles, "I think he's cute." Jackson started to blush.

"It is official," said Blossom, "Jacob is the luckiest person in the world."

"Thanks," said Jackson sheepily.

"Let's get you home," I said as I lifted him up.

As we flew high in the sky, Jackson began to notice my suit of armor. "Where did you get this, bro?" he asked me.

"The girls' creator, Professor Utonium made this for me," I replied, "It was so cool that he made this and let me fight alongside the girls."

"You have a nice brother, Jackson," squeaked Bubbles.

"And a tough one, too," added Buttercup.

Not long did we reached both The Powerpuff household and the new Coad household.

"I'm just glad to be home," sighed Jackson.

"I really enjoyed this week," I said to my brother and the girls happily.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," all the girls said in unison as they hugged me. We perched in silence for a long time.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Later that day, in the Powerpuff Household, Jackson, the Powerpuff Girls and I were playing my favorite fighting game "Super Smash Bros." It was me and Buttercup vs Jackson and Bubbles in a three-live match.

"Do you guys think Jacob and Jackson make good brothers?" asked Buttercup to Blossom and Bubbles.

"They sure do," replied Blossom, "Their connection to each other is like the connection between us sisters."

Later it was one against one, me vs Bubbles, and I was just about to win when the hotline phone went off. Blossom went to answer, "Hello?….We're on our way, Mayor! It's go time, team!" I put on my suit of armor as the girls took off.

When I was about to leap out of the window, I looked behind me and Jackson was there to say, "Go get 'em, bro."

I leaped out and activate the rocket boosters. I soon caught up to the girls and we flew to the scene of the crime.

"Woo!" I whooped as Buttercup and I did loop-de-loops across the city.

Althougth, this may seem the end of our adventure, it could be the beginning of something even bigger. I'm glad I got to work with the Powerpuff Girls, but as for other adventures, only time will tell….


End file.
